She doesn't need a man
by xxPeepsxx
Summary: ... Boy, don't say I'll take care of you... Boy, don't play if you're not gonna come with a serious mind...


_This is for all the independent ladies  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Let's go_

I can live well without a man  
So if you're not confident, don't come to me  
I don't sell myself easily because  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (What?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (Really?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (For real?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man  
I can live well without a man

YiJung eased himself onto her cushy leather sofa, surrendering to its warm soft embrace. He grabbed a cushion and hugged it lightly, letting it rest on his belly, as he cocked his head and looked on as his girlfriend sat on the floor before him, papers strewn all over on the coffee table before her, marking her young students' attempts at Hangeul and grammar in their first foray into Korean literature, her smartphone blasting the latest product of the Kpop industry.

Amusement turned up the corner of his lips and sent a sparkle in his eyes as he saw her shrug her shoulders along to the beat and heard her sing along to the lyrics softly. He cocked an eyebrow as her left index finger started waggling upon one of the members in the girl group singing a particular line.

_Boy don't say  
"I'll take care of you, I'll cherish you" no no  
Boy don't play  
If you're not gonna come with a serious mind_

He folded his arms and watched on, as she continued with her little half-dances and waves, engrossed in her marking and the song, oblivious to his presence.

_Being cocky won't work with me  
I don't know about anywhere else  
I may not be as well off as you but  
I overflow with confidence  
That's why I love myself (hey)_

He rubbed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle as the lyrics of the chosen song registered in his mind and he smiled at how fitting they were for her, his I-am-not-going-to-take-your-rubbish girlfriend, the one who would frown whenever he tried his tricks on her, the one who went on to snag a job at a kindergarten while he was in Sweden without informing him whatsoever, leaving him to find it out from Song WooBin.

_I want to take care of myself  
The other girls may have rich parents or a rich boyfriend  
And live comfortably but I'm not interested in that  
That is why I am proud of myself (hey)_

She was one who would refuse, and still refuses to this day, to accept anything that was accompanied with a price tag of more than ₩20,000 from him (for those high class functions which he pulled her along to, she would wear the dress he bought and then return it to him after, as if he had a use for it, all while admonishing him for splurging), unless specified item referred to food served in-house in one of those high class restaurants, wherein she would be too embarrassed to reject his offer right in front of the chef and others.

_I wake up early every morning  
And I'm busy all day  
I don't even eat a proper meal  
But I do this because I like it  
The money may be little but it's from my own sweat  
This isn't a ring that a boyfriend bought me  
My car, my clothes – I bought it all on my own  
I bought them after putting money into savings, after giving allowance to my parents  
If you trust men, what will you do when they leave you?  
Are you jealous of me?  
If you're jealous, you lose_

Yup, that's her. Well, except for that part about the ring. He did buy her half of their couple rings and still, it didn't cost more than ₩20,000… and she didn't have a car.

_I can live well without a man  
So if you're not confident, don't come to me  
I don't sell myself easily because  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (What?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (Really?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (For real?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man  
I can live well without a man_

As the song came to a close, he saw her shoulders relax as she cupped her face in her own hands, looking down upon a certain question, deliberating and thinking, and waiting for the next song to play. Seeing her clad in his shirt, and with the recent display of her "dancing skills", she looked so sexy to him and he suddenly wanted her attention again.

Nudging her bottom with his big toe, he called for her attention and almost laughed at her little jump of shock.

She turned around to see him in all his naked glory, with him wearing nothing except a pair of thin boxers. She scrunched up her nose and pouted at him, disagreeing with his impudence. Why was he distracting her from completing her work? And that bed hair was not helping.

"So you don't need a man?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

GaEul rolled her eyes and dropped her red pen, pulled herself up onto her sofa and into his welcoming arms. The first few notes of a soft introductory song wafted from her smartphone.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into every crevice his body had like melted chocolate. He pulled her close, an arm around her waist and the other left loosely on his side. She expected his usual peck to her forehead but nothing came and she looked up, questioning, only to have those mahogany orbs looking back at her, still waiting for her answer.

She rolled her eyes again and smirked. Sitting up straighter, she withdrew her arms around him and placed them on her knees, before taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers.

"You know," GaEul started, turning to look at him smiling mischievously, "it's true. I don't actually need a man. A man, any man, nope. I don't need one."

His face contorted into one of mock-horror upon hearing her answer. He clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack, overtaken by shock, appalled by her blunt answer. GaEul let out a peal of girlish laughter and smacked him on the shoulder.

"So Chu GaEul, should I leave now?" YiJeong asked, sounding like a hurt puppy.

GaEul gave a snort of laughter before she stared straight into his eyes.

A devilish smile played on her lips as she moved closer towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck, a certain kind of tension enveloping them. YiJung cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I don't need **A **man, but I need **MY** man," she answered, then moved in and closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Even as she pulled away, the smirk remained on her lips, while surprise moulded his face.

"Ooh, Chu GaEul," he gave a low whistle, "when did you become so smooth?"

She shrugged her shoulders casually glancing sideways then back, challenging him.

"Well," he continued, both his arms creeping around her waist as she giggled from the ticklish touch. He pulled her close to him, all the way to his bare chest. He kissed her along her jaw then pulled back, only to be greeted by her looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You need your man, and I need my lady," he whispered, and she laughed from the cheesiness, just as he swooped in for his prize, capturing her lips with his, pining her down on the sofa, his hand reaching for the hem of his shirt.

She smiled knowingly and deepened the kiss, happily.

~intoxication~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :)

Song credit: **Miss A(미쓰에이****) "남자 없이 잘 살아****"(I don't need a man)**


End file.
